playing cupid
by Aquaslash45
Summary: zakuro and dokuro's brother pays them a visit and he likes this girl thats with him and so its up to them to get them together OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:a new meeting**

**alex:this is great i watched the whole series in english version of this show its awsome if you dont know what it is its called bludgeoning angel dokuro chan theres 2 seasons perverted but funny**

**dokuro:sakura kun you little pervert!**

**sakura-kun:i didnt mean to i just walked in**

**dokuro:but you saw me naked!**

**sakura-kun:i didnt mea- aaahhh!**

**zakuro:my big sister is really chaotic isnt she**

**alex:i know but your taller than her and yet shes older than you, i cant believe your nine its messed up but with a nice body ;)**

**zakuro:*blushes*thank y-you**

**alex:zakuro disclaimer please**

**zakuro:aquaslash doesnt own this show so dont sue him**

**alex:hey!**

* * *

><p>the evening set as zakuro was making dinner for sakura-kun and dokuro-chan<p>

"im hungry"dokuro whined

"just be patient"zakuro mitsukai said

"dinner is almost done so just go see what sakura-kun is doing"

"ok ill check"dokuro said

she stepped upstairs to go check on sakura(not the naruto sakura)she opened the door and blushed and had a nose bleed because what she was very perverted to her ,there stood sakura, naked

"dokuro-chan what are you doing in here im naked"

"aaahh your naked *pulls out excaliberg*"no do-"*blood everywhere*"oh no how did this happened to you ill help *says piru multiple times*

dont do that ever again said sakura

"but you were naked"she said

"because i just finished taking a shower of course im going to be naked just dont tell anyone that you saw me naked ok"  
>"ok sakura its time for dinner hurry down"dokuro said as she went downstairs<br>"man she's a pain" sakura said

while finishing dressing himself and went downstairs

."so whats for dinner zaruko"? questioned sakura

"were having cooked salmon with a bit of seasoning"said zakuro.

sakura's dad and mom came down and sat for dinner ,cooked salmon was being passed out as soon as every one took a bite their went faces in smiles and angel music cued in the background. this is amazing zaruko** (i decided not to show the dinner scene to get on with the point ok)**after everyone was done eating they gave complements to the chef,suddenly there was a knock at the door**(this guy and girl are my personal oc's for this story)sakura's dad went to the door and opened it outside there stood a boy and a girl they were 18**

**(boy:shiny blue hair,yellow eyes,same color skin of dokuro and zaruko white skin there angels so of course they are pale,with the same uniform as zaruko but for a boy,and his weapon was a long sword that could turn on fire but when not using it its a miniture ninja sword.)(as for the girl she has yellow eyes,white skin same thing like boy,and the same uniform as zakuro,and her weapon was gloves that when used the fingers turn into large claws that are on fire)**

"hello is dokuro and zaruko mitsukai here" said the boy

"yes they are whats your name"said sakura's dad

"my name is Ryen mitsukai and she's emily figera im zakuro and dokuro's brother"said ryen

"ok ill get them zakuro and dokuro a vistor is here for you come in"said sakura's dad

ryen and emily went inside but before ryen could react dokuro jump and gave him a hug

"i missed you big brother"she said

she got down and then zakuro jumped on him "i missed you big brother"zakuro said

she got off

he could carry his sisters thank god or he would have fell" good to see you sisters any ways look you 3 need a vacation me and my sisters along with my friend will watch your house while you guys are away"

*zoom*when he looked they were gone and a note was there saying they will be in fiji for 7 weeks "wow"ryen said

"so lets get to know each other better"said emily

ryen smiled at her he liked her but he doesnt know how to tell it to her, bad enough his sisters caught on and smiled" time to play cupid" they both thought

"so we'll show you two to your room "said zakuro said

"wait, to our room, were sharing?"emily said blushing

"yep theres one bed so you guys have to share with each other"said zakura

"oh my"emily said blushing a dark shade of red, so was ryen

"you mean share the same b-bed t-together"ryen said blushing and feeling hard in a certain

and ryen blushed this was going to be a long 7 weeks .so zakuro showed them to there room it was a small bed so they would have to hold each other if they're going to sleep"

this was going to be a long day"ryen said . 

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:review and tune for chapter 2 aqua slash out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 of playing cupid**

**alex:sorry i havent update in a while ive forgotten about this site but that will change!**

**ryen:yeah ri-*bonked on the head***

**alex:that serves him,disclaimer please!**

**emily: alex doesnt own this show so dont arrest him**

**alex:*facepalm***

**( )=thought**

* * *

><p>it was 5:00 am on a saturday and ryen was fast asleep,snoring,loudly and emily couldn't stand it anymore.<p>

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP RYEN!"she yelled angrily.

"IM TRYING TO SLEEP YOU CRAZY BAKA!"ryen yelled back in reply.

her eye twitched**(did he just call me...BAKA!)**

ryen gulped he did it this time and so he got up and hauled ass with a pissed off emily after him "zakuro,dokuro!help me!"he yelled but soon emily caught him and he was beaten into a pulp."ow i cant feel my body or anything in this matter"soon he fell in a sleeping state,yet again.

"hmm what happened?"said dokuro waking up sleepily with her sleeping wear of just a big shirt that was owned by sakura-kun.

"where are you going dokuro?"said zakuro sleepily while wearing her nightgown.

"i heard a noise and it sounded like ryen"dokuro said rubbing her eyes.

"ok just take a shower dokuro"zakuro said smiling,"i'll find ryen".

"fine zakuro" dokuro replied once again and left the room to the bathroom.

*zakuro walks down the stairs to discover the beaten up ryen along with emily sweatdropping.

**(a/n:emily was sweatdropping when she saw zakuro)**

she gasped and had shadows over her eyes as she pulled out her weapon "run emily,because after this you wont see daylight anymore".

emily took this as a warning** (a/n:DUH!)** and hauled ass out of there it was a 3 hour chase but emily was finally caught and beaten and dragged back home with ryen and dokuro waiting at the dinner table.

"so i see you two had fun"ryen said smirking and secretly giving a thumbs up to zakuro.

zakuro blushed and look away giving a thumbs up back.

emily twitched,her eyes still wide and she barely said the word help.

* * *

><p>at night...<p>

ryen got in his bed with emily blushing hard about this as he got naughty thoughts in his head and quickly slapped those thoughts away.

emily blushed she was wearing a see through night gown showing her undergarments.

ryen had a major nosebleed at seeing this and he instantly got turned on.

emily's eyes went wide when she saw his hardness and blushed"r-r-ryen y-your t-thing is s-showing"she blushed bright red.

ryen blushed hard"i k-know emily its a little hard to control"he blushed harder.

zakuro and dokuro smirked outside the door knewing what they planned in ryen's food worked

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback*<strong>

**zakuro:*cooking everyones food but with ryen she added liquid from a vile which was a hormone increase***

**ryen:*starts eating his food unaware of the liquid on the food***

***flashback ends***

* * *

><p>"zakuro your a genius"dokuro said while hugging her younger sister.<p>

"i-i guess i am"she blushed,zakuro wasn't used to being praised "maybe i should try it on sakura-kun and see what happens between you and him" she smirked

dokuro blushed,"little sister your perverted!" but she clamped her mouth as they heard the door open.

ryen stood there mad but his thing was still poking at his pants.

"ah!"dokuro hits ryen with her weapon but he caught it with his gauntlet arm.

"don't start with me dokuro-chan!"he said loudly knewing they were scared.

emily came out with her claws ready to kill them as she raised the claws she swunged.

* * *

><p><strong>alex:CLIFF HANGER HAHAHA<strong>

**ryen:dumba-*bonked on the head***

**alex: anyways till next time!**


End file.
